A particular product application for the invention is the attachment of woven tubular gaskets to the door frame of high temperature ovens.
Woven tubular gaskets have been used as oven door seals for many years. These gaskets are typically made from a combination of an inner tubular support member formed of knitted wire and an outer tubular insulating cover member made either by braiding, knitting or weaving from an insulating material such as glass fiber yarn. Such structures have proven to be durable at the high temperatures used in self-cleaning ovens and provide a good seal despite repeated openings and closures of the oven door over many years of use. The inner tubular support member, sometimes called a bulb, provides the necessary resilient support for the glass fiber tubular gasket.
One form of gasket of the type described is a so called "tadpole" gasket manufactured by The Bentley-Harris Manufacturing Company of Lionville, Penn. under the trademark PYROSEAL. These gasket products comprise a tubular knitted element formed of knitted or braided glass fiber yarn and an inner, knitted bulb of stainless steel wire. The tubular gasket is preferably integrally formed with an integral "tail" by a single sew line formed at the base of the gasket. The flexible nature of the tail allows the gasket product to be bent around corners and other irregularities without bunching or pleating. The tail is adapted to be clamped, or fastened using traditional fasteners, to the supporting substrate.